


The true love of a shy man (Real Kazuaki X Reader)

by frowerssx



Series: Hatoful X-readers [4]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frowerssx/pseuds/frowerssx
Summary: A old work that was requested by: https://www.deviantart.com/cubonegirl21





	The true love of a shy man (Real Kazuaki X Reader)

f/n = first name   
s/n = surname  
e/c = eye colour  
h/c= Hair colour  
G= Gender

There were so many birds at Saint Pigeonations (the school which you a student at) but none shone to you more than a certain blonde quail. 

He was very shy but so gentle and kind,  
His name??  
Kazuaki Nanaki.

He was your literature teacher (Take note that Hitori and the fake Kazuaki are the ones that teachers Maths and not the real Kazuaki :)) So you never knew him on a personal level but something about him kept pulling you to him....  
What was it??  
You just had to find out!!

So you invited him out to the local festival, because why not?!  
But...  
You never knew if he would come or not,  
Why would he??

However:  
"(S/N)?" sounded the voice you wanted to hear!

So your turned to only see that Kazauki was indeed stood behind you. His eyes were wide while his hands were under his sleeves of his shirt which was clearly too big for him.   
"Ahh! Mr Nanaki! I didn't know if you would come or not!" You smiled happily  
"Well...Well...*Sniff*...Unzune said I should come because...because your a girl and it would be rude to stand you up" he smiled sweetly.

"O-oh" You sounded  
"Plus! I haven't been to a festival in years" Kazuaki said with a small but smooth smile which caused you to smile to as there wasn't any sign of any tears in his eyes.  
"Th-thank y-you for inviting me, it was very nice of you (S/N)"  
"Please sir call my by my first name for tonight! I want to not feel like a student" You said.

"Oh...O-okay erm...You can do the same if you wish"  
"Huh?"  
"You can call me my name too if you wish" Kazuaki said smoothly.

You couldn't help but feel yourself blush at those words!  
"Now, t-the festival" Kazuaki stuttered  
"Oh right!" you smiled.

With that you both walked to the festival and looked at the different stalls and gifts. You played some games but Kazuaki did to. He joined you in a game where you had to through a ball in a cup without knocking it over. He was shockly good and did it straight away!

He looked up but then to you  
"Which one do you want?" He asked but you looked at him in cofusion   
"What?" You simply asked in shock  
"Which teddy bear do you want?" Kazuaki repeated with a small smile  
"Err....The white one?" You said still in shock but Kazuaki did indeed get the white teddy bear which had a pink ribbon around it's neck.

"Here you are! For being a good student and allow me to have fun!" Kazuaki smiled  
"Wait...Your going?" You cried  
"Well...You see (F/N) I am a little scared of the dark" Kazuaki stuttered but then he lowered his head with a sniff but:  
"*CRIES!* Would you walk me home in return for the teddy!" He cried.

You blinked at him as you weren't sure if he was being cute or pityful. However you couldn't say no to him.  
You knew if you did he would cry more and things would get bad to worse.

So to save yourself from any more crying from Kazuaki you slowly walked him home however when you got there and when Kazuaki opened the door Hitori was there with crossed arms.  
"What are you doing?" Hitori asked   
"Erm"  
"The man is meant to walk the woman home!" Hitori hissed but then he pushed Kazuaki outside the house again.

"Walk her home you idiot! Be a gentleman!" Hitori hissed  
"Or she can stay over!" Nageki shouted however Kazuaki looked over to you with a smile.  
"Would care to stay over?" he asked

At that moment you felt yourself blush harhsly while Hitori placed his hand on his hand with a large huff.  
"You stayed over before" Kazuaki said  
"Err...S-sure" You stuttered so you and Kazuaki walked into the house and into the front room where the fire was on. So you sat in front of it but you also made sure it could still get to Nageki who was covered in blankets.

However a blanket went around you so you looked up to see Kazuaki smile at you a little.   
"Would you like some hot tea?" he asked  
"Sure!" You smiled and with that he went into the kitchen   
"Sorry about him" Hitori sounded "He's pretty dumb when he talks to young (G)'s like yourself. I know its not a common thing to spend the first night on a date at your own dates house but...Yeah...Like I said Kazuaki is dumb"

"Says the one who spent the first night at his dates house" Nageki muttered  
"Nageki!!" Hitori snapped

....Ten minutes later....

You were still sat in front of the fire with a blanket around you but this time you had a cup in your hands. However you looked over you shoulder towards Kazauki who was reading a book but wait...  
"Hey!" You sounded as you sat next to him

"Huh?" He sounded but then you looked at the page  
"I know this book! And hey your on the page I need to read! You want to read together?" You smiled but Kazuaki blinked at you. However he sliently nodded at you as he went back to reading.

You covered him with your blanket and you read together right up to when it was time for bed....But even then you didn't leave Kazuaki's side...  
No you didn't sleep in his bed  
You both happen to fall asleep together on the sofa.

....Fin....


End file.
